Lucasville
thumb Lucasville is a town that lies near the region of Spielburg to the east. It lies in the Bavaria region of Germany and Tyrol. Background It is said to be right across the river from Spielburg.Sierra Magazine, Volume 3, Issue 1 Likely somewhere east of the of the river that forms the Flying Falls or Spiegelsee were the river flows into that region of the valley, flowing south from the high mountains and passes (Spielburg Pass) into the valley. This may also be the same town that lies a few miles away from Spielburg just east of Spielburg Pass, which the Hero started his adventure from. The town has its own adventurer's guildNarrator (QFG1VGA):"This Adventurer's Guild Hall reminds you of the one in your hometown. The traditional Moose head and other stuffed monsters...adorn the walls.Narrator (QFG5): This plaque looks almost like the one from the Lawyers' Guild. It reminds you of something from your old FACS training: "What do you get when you cross a lawyer with a demon from hell? Another lawyer." You remember your old Town Guildmaster's lesson: "What do you do if you're trapped in a room with a Cheetaur, a Minotaur, and a Lawyer, and have only two flame darts left? Shoot the Lawyer. Twice." , and a thieves' guild.Narrator (QFG4): Narrator (QFG4):"Your eye is drawn to the Thieves' Guild recruiting poster on the back wall; it gives you fond memories of your home guild." In Lucasville, like other cities near Spielburg, the local cuisine includes knockwurst and sauerkraut. It is a traditional food of the Hero's homeland, although the Hero never really cared for it much. Still it is something to remind him of his home. Quite a bit of it gets imported from Spielburg into other lands as far as Shapeir. Shema (QFG2): Tonight I have prepared something especially for you so that you do not become too homesick. It is knockwurst and sauerkraut. It is a fancy Germanic European city with the ruins nearby. The city is filled with Germanic medieval towers, and is surrounded by several walls, and a stone-covered bridge crosses a river to the main city beyond it. A desert lies to the east of the mountains of Spielburg. Salt is mined there.Narrator (QFG1EGA) Thus salt may be one of Lucasville's main commodities. The town has a Lawyer's Guild, healer, dentists, and accountants. There is apparently a pawnshop there run by a gnome. Devon saw a strange chair at the gnome's pawnshop. That same shop sold strange things like musical jokes and oddly colored metal-plated feathers. "Rap Puns Sale! Rap Puns Sale! Lead down, hue rare!" They celebrate holidays such as All-Fool's Day, and Christmas. People of Lucasville are taught English/Common, Griffon, German and Mordavian. The weather is generally nice in Lucasville, with a blue sky. The blue sky often brings homesickness to the hero. See also *Hometown *Oakhurst *Coarsegold *Willowsby *Alpendorf Behind the scenes Lucasville originates in a fun joke in relation to Spielburg found in an article of Sierra Magazine. One fan theory is that unnamed town in Birth of a Hobbit that lies somewhere near Zauberberg while confirmed not to be Spielburg, may actually be Lucasville. This may also be the same town that was discussed in QFG1 as the starting place of the Hero's adventure (that would be called Willowsby or Alpendorf in other sources. It's possible that the town in Birth of a Hobbit and starting town in QFG1 are one and the same. The hometown (unnamed) in the manual also appears in the introduction for Quest For Glory 1 and detailed artwork in the manual for Quest For Glory 1 VGA remake. References Category:Towns Category:Places (InterAction) Category:Places (BOAH) Category:Hometowns Category:Places (QFG1EGA) Category:Places (QFG1VGA)